The present invention relates to a toilet to which twin protrusions having an egg shape are formed.
In general, when a user wishes to discharge excrement on the conventional toilet seat of the toilet bowl, excrement including hard feces and hard agglomerations in the rectum of the user are discharged through the anus of the user by applying strong respiration pressure in the abdomen of the user.
When the strong respiration pressure is applied in the lower abdomen during evacuation on the toilet seat, the old and the weak who have a weak rectum, patients who have geriatric diseases or patients who have been recently operated on at the outer and inner regions of the abdomen can be dealt a fatal blow to their bodies depending on their condition.
Accordingly, easy evacuation of defecation for the above disabled or ill persons is required in the normal respiration pressure state without application of strong respiration pressure to the abdomen.
For evacuation, some people use various medicines or remedies intended to make evacuation easy. However, such medicines and remedies cause various side effects and complications.
Further, hard feces or hard agglomerations accumulated in the rectum of the user ferment, and give rise to various diseases, and paralysis of the rectum can be produced due to evacuation troubles for agglutinated residues and hard agglomerations in the rectum.
Accordingly, efficient discharges for excrements such as accumulated residues and hard agglomerations in the rectum must be carried out by cyclic motions of the rectum when in inclination on the stool, as disclosed herein. The invention allows those unable to properly evacuate to be easily evacuated by the cyclic motions of the rectum without taking various medicines or other remedies, and without application of strong respiration pressure in the abdomen, while remaining in the normal respiration pressure state.
In order to overcome defects as described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a toilet seat of a toilet bowl, in which twin protrusions having egg shapes are integrally formed on a backward tail end central region of the seat by an injection molding process. The seat enables easy evacuation or defecation by the person physically unable to defecate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a toilet seat of a toilet bowl having twin protrusions with each protrusion having an egg shape, in which a prearranged prevention may be made for various diseases such as an aneurysm, fainting, stroke or the cerebral vascular burst produced by rising blood pressure which is often experienced when a strong pressure through respiration is applied in the abdomen by a person for evacuation or defecation. The toilet seat enables an easy evacuation made in the normal respiration state without application of strong pressure for respiration in the abdomen.
Further, an additional object of the present invention is to provide a toilet seat for a toilet bowl having twin protrusions with each an egg shape, so that excrements including hard feces and hard agglomerations accumulated in the rectum of a user may be easily discharged through the anus of the user by repeating compression and relaxation motions for the gluteal muscles of the user without application of strong pressure though respiration in the abdomen of the user when evacuating.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a toilet seat of a toilet bowl forming egg shaped twin protrusions, in which a person may easily and suitably evacuate while on the seat of the toilet bowl, without application of strong respiration pressure in the abdomen of the person who remains in a normal respiration state.
The present invention relates to a toilet seat for a toilet bowl which comprises a toilet seat, a lid cover protecting the seat, and connections which are to be operated by mutually connecting backward tail ends of the seat and the lid, wherein twin protrusions each having an egg shape are integrally formed on a backward tail end central region of the seat by injection molding with thermoplastic resins, and the lid cover is formed with a curved surface in order to protect the twin protrusions.
The egg shaped twin protrusions as major structures of the present invention, comprise a left protrusion and a right protrusion. The twin protrusions have top surfaces thereon, a front groove formed in a front direction between the left protrusion and the right protrusion, a rear groove formed in a rear direction between the left protrusion and the right protrusion, and a boundary surface formed by the grooves between the protrusions.
Further, a front structure of the twin protrusions is formed on the central region positioned at an angle of 75xc2x0. In addition, a rear structure of the twin protrusions is formed on the central region positioned at an angle of 85xc2x0.
The front and rear structure of the twin protrusions preferably are not at a vertical position on the central region of the seat in view of an evacuation posture of a person using the toilet bowl.
The protrusions 2a and 2b each have a symmetrical structure and can be formed with a hollow state. However, interiors of the protrusions are, preferably, fully filled with thermoplastics or thermoplastic resins, when molded by an injection molding.
While the seat 1 and the protrusions 2a and 2b are molded by the injection molding, they may be formed by other known methods.
The protrusions according to the present invention enable easy evacuation by being formed in the most suitable manner for an evacuation posture of the user on the toilet bowl so that the user maintains normal breathing (or respiration) during evacuation.
Accordingly, top surfaces 11 of the protrusions 2a and 2b each have contact surfaces for gluteal muscles on gluteal regions of the user during the evacuation. Optimum conditions which contact the top surfaces with the gluteal muscles of the user are as follows.
The top surfaces 11 each are formed with a circular arc having an angle of 180xc2x0. When the gluteal muscles of the user are each compressed on the top surfaces 11, a compressed depth of each gluteal muscle must be at least the same height of the protrusions 2a and 2b. Each top surface 11 has a circular arc of 180xc2x0.
By providing such optimum conditions on the top surfaces 11, an upper body of the user can repeat forward and backward motions on the top surfaces when the user is seated on the seat of the toilet bowl 13. The forward and backward motions are similar to motion in a rocking chair. By the repeated motions of the upper body of the user, a lower region of the rectum of the user is compressed and then relaxed.
Accordingly, various types of excrement in the rectum of the user are changed from an accumulated state into an active state. Thus, with various excrement including hard and loose feces in the rectum of the user in an active state, the excrement is easily discharged through the anus of the user.
The physical pressure, as obtained by the forward and backward motions of the upper body of the user on the top surfaces is considerably greater than the pressure applied in the lower abdomen or belly of the user by breathing (or respiration). Thus, various excrements accumulated in the rectum of the user may easily be discharged through the anus of the user.
Each of the protrusions having an egg shape preferably have the following details:
1. The height of the protrusions preferably are each in a range of 1 inch to 2 inches. When the protrusions are formed by injection molding, the height of each protrusion is controlled to conform to the thickness of the gluteal muscles of the user.
2. When the gluteal muscles of the gluteal regions of the user contact the top surfaces, the muscles can be alternately compressed by the compression and relaxation motions.
3. When the gluteal muscles of the user are compressed by the weight of the user on the top surfaces of the protrusions having 1 inch in height, the compressed depth of each gluteal muscle is preferably at least 1 inch.
4. The diameter of each of the protrusions is in a range of 1 inch to 2 inches.
5. When the thickness of each of the gluteal muscles of the user is 1 inch, the diameter of each of the protrusions preferably is 1 inch in height.
6. The compressed depth for each of the gluteal muscles of the user can be 1 inch.
7. When the thickness of each of the gluteal muscles of the user is 1xc2xd inches, each of the protrusions is 1xc2xd inches in height and in diameter, respectively.
8. The rear groove (that is, a protecting groove for the coccyx) protects and avoids contact and friction between the coccyx of the user and the protrusions when the user wishes to evacuate while sitting on the seat of the toilet bowl. The coccyx of the user is positioned in the rear groove when the user evacuates while on the seat.
9. The front groove (that is, a protecting groove for the ischium and the pubis) protects by avoiding contact and friction between the ischium and the pubis of the user with the protrusions when the user is on the seat of the toilet bowl. The pubis and the ischium of the user are placed in the front groove when the user prepares to evacuate while on the seat.
10. An entire structure of twin protrusions is formed by having the structure on the rear surface thereof at an angle of 85xc2x0 in view of the rear groove; by placing the structure on the front surface at an angle of 75xc2x0 in view of the front groove; by providing the top surfaces of each protrusion with a circular arc of about 180xc2x0; by providing the twin protrusions at least at a same length to the compressed depth of each of the gluteal muscles of the user in height and diameter of each of the protrusions; by providing the structure on the rear groove with an inverse xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d shape; and by providing the structure on the front groove with a xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d shape.
11. When the user repeats forward and backward motions of each of the gluteal muscles by the upper body of the user through the leg motion of the user on the top surfaces of the seat on the toilet bowl, in one instance, each of the gluteal muscles of the user is compressed to a same compressed depth of at least a height of each of the protrusions. The compressed depth of each of the gluteal muscles on the top surfaces is caused by the backward motion of the upper body of the user through the leg motion backwardly of the user on the seat of the toilet bowl. In another case, each of the gluteal muscles of the user at the compressed depth is returned from the compressed gluteal muscles into relaxed gluteal muscles by the forward motion of the upper body of the user on the top surfaces through forward leg motion. The motion of the user is repeated preferably 3 to 6 times for the compressed and relaxed motions of each of the gluteal muscles.
By the repeated compression and relaxation motions for each of the gluteal muscles of the user, the user massages the lower regions of the rectum in a conventional massage mode. Accordingly, the various excrement including hard feces and hard agglomerates in the rectum of the user are changed from the accumulated state into the activation state.
The pressure motions produced from the accumulated state into the activation state in the rectum through the compression and relaxation motions on the top surfaces are considerably greater than pressure motions on the excrement in the rectum of the user from strong pressure in the lower belly or abdomen through the respiration of the user.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a seat for the toilet bowl which enables easy evacuation during normal respiration of the user without application of strong pressure in the abdomen through the respiration of the user.
The compression and relaxation motions for each of the gluteal muscles of the user under the preferred conditions of the twin protrusions, as described above, provide a technical means which can substitute for the strong pressure in the abdomen generated by forceful respiration.
The lower regions of the rectum of the user are compressed and relaxed by the compressing and relaxing motions of each of the gluteal muscles of the user on the top surfaces 11, and the excrement including the hard feces and hard agglomerates in the rectum are changed from the accumulated state into the activation state.
By such a change for the excrement in the rectum of the user, the excrement is discharged through the anal canal and the anus which are retracted and dilated.
The compression and relaxation motions of each of the gluteal muscles of the user on the top surfaces according to the present invention, have significant and important technical effects for the present invention, and must be described in greater detail.
Details on the compression and relaxation motions of each of the gluteal muscles of the user on the top surfaces of the protrusions are as follows.
When the user has an evacuation posture which is pleasant and stable on the top surfaces of the protrusions (that is, forwardly bending posture of the upper body of the user on the top surfaces at an angle of from 65xc2x0 to 85xc2x0), each of the gluteal muscles of the user is compressed on the top surfaces by weight from the upper body of the user and an initial compression depth (Di) is formed on each of the gluteal muscles.
The compression depth Di is an initial compression depth for each of the gluteal muscles on the top surfaces from the weight of the upper body of the user in the forwardly bending evacuation posture of the user. Soles on the feet of the user are on an arranged surface or the toilet base mat or the toilet of the toilet bowl. The evacuation posture of the user has an initial compression depth Di for each of the gluteal muscles on the top surfaces. Then the user applies force to the soles and pushes backwardly through the waist of the user so as to form a vertical posture of the upper body of the user with an angle of 90xc2x0 or more.
By such backward pushing action of the upper body of the user through the waist on the top surfaces with an angle of 90xc2x0 or more, the compressed gluteal muscles each having the initial compression depth Di are more deeply compressed by the weight of the upper body being at 90xc2x0 or more on the top surfaces. When the upper body of the user is placed on the top surfaces at an angle of 90xc2x0 or more by the backward pushing action through the waist of the user, a final compression depth for each gluteal muscle is formed at a depth greater than the initial compression depth Di.
The final compression depth for each of the gluteal muscles on the top surfaces is expressed as xe2x80x9cDfxe2x80x9d.
Accordingly, when the difference (Dfxe2x88x92Di) of the compression depth increases, the compression motion for each of the gluteal muscles becomes larger, and the relaxation motion becomes larger.
Thus, the user applies force (pressure) through their feet to carry out a backward pushing action through the waist (or the upper body) and the legs of the user. The upper body of the user moves from the evacuation posture (a forwardly bending posture having a range of from 65xc2x0 to 85xc2x0) to the backward evacuation posture having an angle of 90xc2x0 or more (the vertical upper body) by the backward motion of the waist on the top surfaces.
At the same time, each of the gluteal muscles of the user having the initial compressed depth Di on the top surfaces is additionally more deeply compressed by pressure through the weight of the upper body of the user at 90xc2x0 or more. Finally, the compressed depth Df for each of the gluteal muscles is determined at the top surfaces.
Again, the upper body of the user at an angle of 90xc2x0 or more on the top surfaces is returned to the forwardly bending evacuation posture at 65xc2x0 to 85xc2x0 from the vertical evacuation posture. The final compression depth Df for each of the gluteal muscles is returned to the initial compression depth Di for each of the gluteal muscles in the originally compressed state at the top surfaces.
In this way, the action for the initial compression depth Di and the final compression depth Df for each of the gluteal muscles is repeated through the forward and backward motions of the upper body of the user. Motion changes from the initial compression depth Di for each of the gluteal muscles into the final or maximum compression depth Df is defined as xe2x80x9ccompression motion of the gluteal musclesxe2x80x9d. A motion which changes from the maximum compression depth Df of the gluteal muscles to the initial compression depth of the gluteal muscles is defined as a xe2x80x9crelaxation motion of the gluteal musclesxe2x80x9d for the present invention.
When repeating the compression and relaxation motions of the gluteal muscles of the user, when the gluteal muscles are in the Df state: the anus, the anal canal and lower regions of the rectum of the user are compressed as in the conventional massage mode. Excrement, including hard agglomerates in the rectum of the user, is changed from the accumulated state into the activation state, and the excrement in the rectum of the user is discharged by opening of the anus through action of the anus and the anal canal of the user.
As a result of clinical demonstrations, the compression and relaxation motions of the gluteal muscles are preferably repeated in a range of from 3 times to 6 times.
Further, when the user repeats a forward motion and a backward motion of the upper body from the forwardly bending evacuation posture of the user, the gluteal muscles of the user have the conditions: 
Di: initial compression depth of the gluteal muscles
Df: final maximum compression depth of the gluteal muscles
When the user repeats forward and backward motions of the upper body of the user on the top surface, reversible compression and relaxation motions of the gluteal muscles of the user are produced. By such motions, the anal canal and the anus of the user repeatedly retract and dilate; and at the same time, all lower regions of the rectum of the user are repeatedly compressed and relaxed as in the conventional massage mode.
By such repeating motions, excrement including hard feces and hard agglomerates in an accumulated state in the rectum of the user are discharged into the activation state and are discharged through the dilated anus and anal canal.
The action mechanism for the compression and the relaxation motions of the gluteal muscles on the top surface of the protrusions have the following relationships: 
In order to effectively carry out the compression and relaxation motions of the gluteal muscles on the top surfaces, the twin protrusions are formed on the backward tail end central region of the seat of the toilet bowl as in the above required protrusion conditions, and the object of the present invention may be effectively accomplished.